Skylar
Skylar is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the Season Six premiere, Loser Like Me. He is the new head of The Warblers. He is portrayed by Myko Olivier. Biography Season Six Loser Like Me We first meet Skylar when Blaine brings Rachel to Dalton Academy. When Blaine and Rachel enter the choir room of the Warblers, Skylar performs them and Blaine Sing. Rachel becoming joyful and applauds at the end of the performance, saying how incredible it was and how thankful she is about it, as it brings her out of her misery. Homecoming Skylar is seen in the Dalton Academy Warblers choir room when the Warbler’s go against Blaine about Jane´s auditioning. Blaine says no decision has been made, just presenting the issue to them. Skylar continues, saying she should at least have an audition, for equality, to which they reluctantly agree. On the day when Jane should do her audition, Blaine leads her in, and introduces her. She then performs Tightrope. At first, the Warblers seem unfazed by her performing, until most of them start to dance alongside her. At the end of the performance, she shakes Skylar´s hand. Skylar seems really enjoyed it by her auditioning. Later, while Skylar and the other Warblers walks off the Choir Room, Blaine tells her that they disagree to let her in because of the tradition. The Hurt Locker, Part One We first see Skylar in the Auditorium warming up for the big Invitationals with the rest of the Warblers. Later he's sitting in the Auditorium with Blaine and the Warblers to watch the performance of Vocal Adrenaline's Rock Lobster and Whip It. When they are done, Skylar claps slowly and looks a bit nervous about it. The Hurt Locker, Part Two At the beginning of this episode, Skylar is sitting in the Auditorium with Blaine and The Warblers after Vocal Adrenaline performed. Then Sue tells the Warblers that they will perform the next day. The follow day, we see Skylar next to Sue on stage. Sue mentioned his name and push him away when she tells everyone that Blaine is missing, but that the show is still going. Skylar makes his ready and then he perform together with the Warblers My Sharona and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). If they are done, both Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions seems nervous about this. He's watching when the New Directions perform It Must Have Been Love, Father Figure and All Out of Love. When Sue presents the results of the Invitational, the Warblers get's the last place. While all the Warblers are confused including Blaine, Skylar takes the trophy and walks sadly back to the Warblers. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Skylar is first seen when Will walks into the choir room where the New Directions and the Warblers are gathered. He and the Warblers are in the choir room 'cause Dalton Academy burned to the ground. Will explains that he, Blaine and Kurt have decided to fuse them together to make them a super choir. Will tells him that there will be challenges, but he knows they can do it, with the Warblers' enthusiasm, to win Sectionals, and later on, Nationals. Everyone claps. The following day in the auditorium, Will teaches dance moves to the ND and the Warblers, the Warblers synchronizing perfectly. When ND fail to keep up, Skylar states that the choreography is easy, and states that ND weren’t even close. Will stops them, saying that they’re a team. Jane states that if they are really a team, as the Warblers are wearing different uniforms. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine come on, Kurt saying they have to make changes. Skylar states that teams were uniforms, saying they should get a blazer, to which Blaine agrees. Jane and Spencer Porter state that its McKinley, and their “sexist empire” doesn’t exist anymore. Enraged, Skylar states that their look is iconic, and has tradition; also becoming sexier. Kurt tells them they’ve welcomed them with open arms and states that they can’t ask them to change their look for them, as McKinley is a different school, but Blaine states that it would save trouble of finding new clothes. Skylar states that they’re thankful that they’re performing with them, but they didn’t choose to come there, stating that they’re blazers mean something to them. Beiste interrupts them, saying they have bigger problems. He’s learned that Sue is the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Skylar is later seen in the Auditorium when both New Directions and the Warblers performing the song Rise. He sings in it, and is seeing dancing with Kitty. The song ends with them putting their hands up, with Blaine, Kurt and Rachel hugging. We Built This Glee Club Skylar is first seen in the beginning of the episode when he's with the rest of the Warblers in the Choir room when Will teach them dance moves. After Will says that they have to rest for 5 minutes, other Warbler disagree with that. The Warblers think that if they have to rest, they didn't win Sectionals. Skylar complains that they have to be pragmatic. With all of his respect for the coaches, he don't think they gonna win with Will's dance moves. He says that he and the Warblers have discussed, and that there's time to discusion who's gonna be in the background. Jane, Madison and Kitty disagree with them, being the only girls, have their moment in the background. Skylar says sorry, because he don't had about the girls, but about.. Then Super Gay Warbler mentioned Skylar's name for the first time on Glee, and says that Skylar means that both Roderick and Spencer need to be in the background because they have bad dance skills. Kitty agrees with the Warblers for the first time. Later, Skylar is seen in the Choir room before they perform for Sectionals. He's together with the New Directions in the show choir circle when Rachel give the members a peptalk. He's then performing on stage with the other New Direction members. He have solo lines in Take Me to Church and have backup vocals in Chandelier and Come Sail Away. After their performances, he's on stage with the rest of the ND members and the other glee clubs to listen to the results of Sectionals 2014. When he hear that New Directions win the first place, he's very happy and hugs with both Jane and Super Gay Warbler. Skylar is last seen during the Sectionals celebration in the Choir Room, with the New Directions, and their mentors. He later helps carry the old trophies back to their place and clapping at the end for their victory once again. Songs S6= ;Solos Glee-mysharona.png|My Sharona (The Hurt Locker, Part Two)|link=My Sharona Glee-spinmeround.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (The Hurt Locker, Part Two)|link=You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ;Duets 10307369 771886879560742 2567946183813570356 n.png|Sing (Blaine) (Loser Like Me)|link=Sing (Season Six) ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:New Directions Members